


Dead and but not gone

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autobots - Freeform, Bullying, But everything is funny, But not the kids..., Deep problems, Everyone lives, F/M, Fangirl Japanese, High School, Humor, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Optimus lives too, Pretty hurts, Protective Older Brothers, Romance, Teen Angst, Thats what friends our for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the kids die befor optimus could defeat unicorn? Okuu, jack, miko, and raf find themselves in a strange room and there they meet alpha Troin, there job is to protect the autobots. But there's just one problem, they can't go back to there human bodys, so they become angles until the job is done. But can they rest in peace without the pain of the good memories they had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okuu looks like this, she has shorty pink hair, blue eyes.

In A dArK RoOm, In CoLd ShEeTs, I cAnT fEeL a DaNm ThInG.....

WhY dO i CrY oVeR yOu!? CaNt YoU sEe WhAt YoU dOnE tO mE!?

So I aSk MySeLf WhAt Am I dOiNg HeRe, LoOkInG dOwN yOuR gRaVe, My HeAd FeElS sO dIZzY....

WhY cAnT I LeT tHeSe MeMeRiOuS gO!?.....

 

 

..........

 

My head hurts.....it hurts so badly.....everything hurts so much I can...die....

 

I want to be able to see agian, everything is so dark, I want to see agian....

I can feel....blood, blood...it pours out of my body ad I can feel now.....

 

The pain of it hurts, I want it gone....so badly....

 

I see light.... I see it! I walk as I began to feel less and less pain and befor you know it I reached the light "come in child, all the pain and suffering are gone now..."

 

I felt like I got hit by a tons a brick, I was dead....I didn't want to be dead....

"Okuu!!!" That voice it sounds like....optimus?

 

"Okuu, please come back!! Please!! Don't leave me!!!" I can't come back I'm gone...

"No okuu your dead but not gone..." the voice says I walk into the room and I see my friends!

What was this place it was strange! 

 

Befor you knew it a huge bot came to us....

 

This was just only the beginning...


	2. Learning to care...

Learning to care 

 

All the kids looked up to see the mech, and took a step back "hey, who are you?" Asked raf as he looked up to him.

 

"Well child, I'm alpha Troin, and I'm here to tell you all you have a very important mission" "and what will that be?" Asked miko "to protect the autobots"

Everyone was taken a back by this, protect the autobots? They don't need protection. They got it!!

"But why?" "Well child, after your deaths the autobots have not been the same...there not like they used to be.." the kids then began to understand "so if we're dead and we have protect the autobots? Don't that make us gardIan angles?" Said jack as he looked back at the entrance.

"Yes child that dose, and don't worry we gave you all somthing special" "special?" All the kids said "yes, but you have to find that out on your own.. goodbye for now..." he then dissappear.

All the kids felt lights around them and they all blacked out.

 

A few hours

Okuu woke up and looked around to see the kids still asleep. She then got up and looked at herself, she was wearing a white dress, gold bracelets and a rose looking flower on her dress

She then felt somthing warm on her back and looked around and gasped, she had wings!!

She then went to kids to see there wings

Miko: she had on a white dress with gold bracelets and sunflower was on her dress, she had black wings.

Raf: he had (what pit front kid icarus uprising has on) and his wings were gold

Jack: he had the same thing raf had on and had blue, black wings

Okuu then yelled "wake up guys, we hot fucking wings!!!!"

All the kids jumped up and looked around in shock. "Look behind you.." they all did and gasped.

"Holy shit!!" Yelled miko as she got up and looked around..  
"Where we?" Asked jack as he looked around "I don't know" raf said. But they all soon heard voices and followed it to the, base!!

"Holy crap, we're back!!" All the kids ran into the base but soon stopped.

The autobots looked so depressed..."I guess are deaths did affect them..." miko said in grave voice "yea, no ahit miko!!" Yelled jack "hey dont start with me!!" Yelled miko but they then heard a grunt and they all looked to see ratchet staring at them befor sighing and turning back to the computer.

"He heard us!?" Said okuu as she looked at raf "well, yea, but didn't see us...you see since we're angles we have the power to show ourselves to others or make them hear us" raf said as he then began to walk away "I think they don't need our help right now, but others do" "how, and why!?" 

"Beacuse we need to learn how to care more...."


	3. Someone to love agian

Someone to love agian As the kids walked down the streets they looked around, it was beginning to get dark. The kids decided to go back to tge base and see the autobots. As they walked only ratchet was there "guys, I'm gonna go check up on optimus" said okuu who began to walk away into the halls "hey what don't we check on our gardiens?" Said raf. "Sure raf" said jack as the went into the halls.... Optimus prime It's was dark in his room, he has been crying for the last few days, why? Beacuse of the kids. He had failed them... he just let thme die. They were angles now and we're probably looking down on him, as he cried more he heard a soft voice that sounded familiar

 

 

  _can't go on and on agian_

_Need someone to love agian_

_My heart can not go on_

_I need you to call a friend_

_My life may ended now_

_But still always with you_

_Love hurts so much_

_That I can't take_

 

_Beats of My heart may still be gone_

_But I'm dead but not gone_

_Please just understand_

_How much I love you_

_I need someone to love agian_

_Need to call a friend..._

 

 

_**Okuu was singing to optimus out of confurt, she use to sing this song to optimus, but after that he didn't want singing agian beacuse eits was too much of a death somg..** _

 

_**She looked at optimus and saw him asleep and smiled befor going over to him and kissing faceplate, " optimus just remember I may dead but I'm not gone..."** _

 

 

_**Raf was whir Bumblebee, he had cried and cried and all he could do was sing that song he made up at school.** _

 

 

_So this is end of story_

_I don't just want to end_

_Nobody can stop me_

_To end all of this one day_

 

_I want to see you smile_

_The pain I felt_

_The times I felt.._

_I knew that could have not make it_

 

_But your there with me_

_And I can't seem to bring self_

_To let go.._

 

_Baby I could I just forget this all_

_But I just can't not_

_And tell me now_

_How I will live without you_

_I want to know_

_How I can live without you_

_Beacuse I want to know_

_How will I ever, ever survive_

_It's never to late to try.._

 

 

Raf then felt bee stop sniffing, and he heard soft beebs, he saw bee asleep and smiled.

 

He got up and went out "all he just needed was someone to love...."


	4. Heaven was waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys Im very sorry about my Grammer, like I said this whole writing on my computer thing is really new, and I'll try to make sure to look more closely for errors, thanks for dealing with my Grammer problems!

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Chapter 4

 

Hell has its ways with us all, but even if we did something wrong, Heaven is still there.

 

Raf looked around for his friends, today was a new day, but as always it was raining. 'Maybe there still with there guardians' he walked around the bass and saw ratchet there, looking at the screen blankly.

He then walked up too him and looked at him, " Ratchet?" Ratchet looked up and turned around, Raf then began speaking " I hope your doing well, me and Okuu miss you, Jack and Mike too. I wish we were still here.....But don't blame yourself! I'm just glad your all save really, please remember that were always with you..." Raf stopped talking and looked too see tears in ratchets optics.

Raf then began to walk away from him and left to find the others, he was....happy, happy because he was able to talk to ratchet again. 'But now I need to find the others' 

Raf has found out about the events that took place after there deaths, all there parents were depressed, the funeral was in a few days or so, and the government covered up there deaths.

In other words, to everyone they were missing, he really wished he was strong enough to take on Megatrons dark energy blast. He didn't blame bee, because he forgave him a lot.

And so did the others, Raf was a boy with word really. He began to notice the base was kinda getting back together, he's been more then happy leave the base and see if anyone needed help.

But there was a huge question in the back of Rafs mind ' what will after are mission is done? Will we be able to rest in peach and go to heaven?'......


End file.
